


I'm broken too

by IaminsomanyfandomsSENDHELP



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaminsomanyfandomsSENDHELP/pseuds/IaminsomanyfandomsSENDHELP
Summary: Life was simple. Steal, sell, survive. That's the life of a thief. (Y/n) was dealt a shorthand in life, but she made with what she had. One day her ship breaks down and is forced to steal the first operational ship she can find... The galaxy one.(Also on Quotev)





	1. Introductions

Hey, welcome to my story. I'll mark a few things down for anyone who may be new to fanfictions or such.

Your ship in the story is simple. Orange glass, big enough to live in, rockets. Just so you have an Idea. Your outfit is dark male armor, to throw people off from your real gender.  
(Y/n) means "Your name"

(color) is just a color you can insert, your choice. It's also used to describe some of your features, like eyes or hair.

(L/n) is "Last name"

Since Avocato's height isn't confirmed, you will be average height and he will be an inch taller. 

I can't think of anything else I need to say, so this is the last one.

(short/long) (straight/wavy/curly) will be used for describing hair. 

That's all, please heart and comment. I won't force you too of course, but it gives me the motivation to continue the stories I make and lets me know you are enjoying it. 

Bye for now, Tomboy out.


	2. Battle of Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded in space again... 
> 
> Or not?

I press my back to the metal wall, my legs burning as I force them to support my weight. I've been running for about an hour now, avoiding the sound of sirens and area's where I could be visible. I was starting to get sick of how persistent they are. When I think I'm in the clear, the sirens return and every time they are getting closer.

I grit my teeth, a pit forming in my stomach. "I'm running out of places to go..."

I push myself off my wall of support, finalizing my decision to ditch this planet. It's almost time for me to hop anyway, leaving early won't hurt. I probably don't have much time until they search the shipyard anyway, so I have to move fast. 

I look back, seeing the light of the city behind me. I silently bid everyone I had met goodbye. Friends, allies, even enemies. I've been hopping planets for a long time, but I always found myself missing the people I met. I'll be looking back at my folder of memories for a while after this.

I finally pull my eyes from the city, grabbing a pipe and sliding down until my feet hit the ground. I'm already pretty close to the shipyard, so I can't waste any more time. Justice enforcers will be here soon.

Within a minute of running, I see the shipyard below the buildings I stand upon. I slap my belt around a powerline, sliding down into the shipyard. I lower myself carefully, looking before I make a break for my ship. The top pops open as it senses the activator in my pocket, making me smile. It's a bit messed up but it always manages to come through for me during times like this.

"Thanks, baby," I say, sliding into the driver's seat. I try to ignore how good it feels to rest my legs after so much running.

 I flick it on, familiar whirring hitting my tired ears. The ship lifts itself off the ground and shoots off, aiming to leave the atmosphere. A sense of triumph brings a grin to my face, but it's gone as soon as it came. 

I lurch forward, a powerful force making the ship rumble and bounce. I look back, seeing a fleet of ships behind me. I can vaguely make out the shipyard manager on the ground, next to a few other people. I snarl, taking manual control of my ship.

"The damn shipyard sold me out!" I growl out, the venom coming out of my mouth almost scared me.

Blasts fill my vision from left to right, my ship rumbling more as some functions begin to shut down. I try veering left to escape, but a particularly aimed blast sends me back to the right again. I hiss, reaching down to the light volt activator. There's a possibility it'll tear this ship apart, but it's the only option I have left.

"Please hang on, baby. I don't wanna lose now..." I pull my helmet over my head, punching the light volt. There's a flash of light before it all stops.


End file.
